User blog:El Shorpo/Katamari Gorgeous (My Katamari Fangame Idea)
After Tritnew0 shared his idea for a katamari fangame, I decided that I might as well share mine! I had been writing this in google docs for a while, at least 5 months now, so I really didn't expect that our plots would be so similar! So, without further adu, my magnum opus! Story The Cosmos. A weird and wonderful, highly-regarded paradise. This world of wonders and all that it holds is ruled over by a most picture-perfect royal family. It consists of the great and stylish King of all Cosmos, the kind and beautiful Queen, and an itty-bitty, oh so pretty, Prince. Once upon a while ago, The Great King partied a bit too hard, and accidentally destroyed every star in the sky. No big deal really. So the king asked his 5cm son, The Prince, to roll a “Katamari” around on Earth to replace all of the stars. And so, the Dashing Prince rolled and rolled, until every star returned. This all happened in an amazing game called… KATAMARI DAMACY! It’s praise knew no bounds. “I love Katamari!” “Rolling is the best!” That's what they’d say. We all loved Katamari, it truly united us. Until… One day, like any other, the King was observing Earth. “We wonder what those earthlings are up to today?” He pondered. Taking a closer look, he heard something… something terrible. “Katamari? That’s old news.” “What’s a Katamari?” “Why roll?” They all spoke, one after another, a deafening quire. This made the King very angry… So angry in fact that it led to an outcome most familiar. The King shot into the sky, crushing stars as he went until there was but one object left, Earth. With the stars gone once again, It seemed time for the Prince to roll the Katamari once more... Still there? Ok, let's look at the stages! Stages Most of the stages are returning ones, but with a twist! These are called "Remixes". These stages are their original versions, but with different object placement, and sometimes other touch ups like different time limits. There are 2 of these stage types: Normal Stages and Fan Stages. Normal Stages are general Make A Star stages, while Fan Stages are more constellation like. These will only be a list of the returning stages, the new ones will be later. Normal Stages: Make A Star 2: As Large As Possible 2 (WLK) Make A Star 3: Lady Luck Casino (BK) Make A Star 4: Make A Star 4 (KD) Make A Star 5: Sakura Town-Strawberry City (M&MK) Make A Star 6: Make A Star 8 (KD) Make A Star 7: Banana City-Radish Land (M&MK) Make A Star 8: Make The Moon (KD) Make A Star 9: Dynaville (BK) Make The Moon: Make A Star 11 (KF) Fan Stages: Make Venus: Chameleon (M&MK) Make Mars: Limited To 50 (WLK) Make Saturn: Shani Circuit (BK) Make Uranus: School Time Attack (WLK) Make Neptune: Sumo (WLK) Make Pluto: Snowman (WLK) Make The North Star: Just Right 2 (WLK) Make Altair And Vega: Flowers (WLK) Make Sirius: Fireflies (WLK) Make Cancer: Clean Up (WLK) Make The Big Dipper: Roller Roaster (BK) Make Cygnus: Cranes (WLK) Make Gemini: Make Gemini (KD) Make Virgo: Crane (M&MK) Make Corona Borealis: Money (WLK) Make Corona Australis: Fancy & Smancy (BK) Make Cassiopeia: Race (WLK) Make Orion: Rolling Battle - Cake (KDO) Make Cetus: Rolling Battle - Seashells (KDO) Make Ursa Major And Taurus: Cowbear (WLK) New Stages There are a handfull of new stages here as well! Normal Stages: Make A Star 1: Reach 20cm in 7min Make The Sun: Reach 100,000km in 14min Fan Stages: Make Mercury: Reach 3m underwater in 5min Make Jupiter: Reach 10m in the desert in 9min Make Leo: Mow an 800m lawn as fast as possible Make Scorpius: As large as possible with a rolling distance limited to 1,000m Make Pisces: Roll up as many fish as you can in 4min Cousins All cousins return, with some from Katamari Online and some new. These ones are: Melo: A cousin who dislikes sweetness. In the summer, he is attacked by many animals. Mint: Nobody is quite sure why this cousin smells so good. Sometimes she competes with inanimate objects. Wink: Fails every test he takes. When asked about it, he says it’s part of his “life journey.” In reality, he’s just not that smart. Welldon: A savoury cousin. Despite being a steak, he has a very healthy colon. Jumbo: Certainly not a full blood relative, but related somehow. He’s a brother of the Jumbomen, and sometimes goes on adventures with them. Ja: Has an electrifying personality and can’t stand to do the same thing for more than 20 minutes Well, thats the gist of it! Thank you! Category:Blog posts